


Back In My Day

by writingkiwi



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Babysitting, Backstory, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Angst, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 prompts with one stone</p><p>prompt from amaya-krb: Mogar turns out to be good with babies and Vav finds it adorable and heartwarming.</p><p>prompt from eeast-wolfe: maybe Vav saves a kid, or does something nice for a kid, and Mogar sees this, and prompts him to say how children should know how to fend for themselves to which Vav says that kid was a little young. In response Mogar tells him about his childhood as a baby cub?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In My Day

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome

Vav’s minding his business milling around his apartment when his phone rings. He rushes over to answer it.

“X-Ray and Vav superhero services, how may we help you?”

There’s an amused huff from the other end of the phone. “Hey Vav, I’m going out tonight could you babysit my niece, Kim, for me?”

“Sure thing Miss Hilda. I’ll be over as soon as possible.”

Vav hangs up and immediately dials X-Ray. “Hey Hilda wants me to babysit her niece, do you wanna help?”

X-Ray sounds like he’s moving around on his end. “Sorry dude I got plans tonight.”

“Plans? You never have plans.”

X-Ray sounds offended. “Excuse you. If you must know I have a date.”

Vav squeals in delight. “Have fun! Tell me all about it.”

“Yeah yeah, have fun babysitting.”

Vav hangs up and heads over to Hilda’s apartment.

**********

When Vav shows up at Hilda’s door, Hilda is wearing a blue dress and her hair isn’t tied up like it usually is. Vav stares at her in awe for second.

“Do I look okay?”

Vav nods. “You look great! Do you have a date?”

Hilda nods and quickly goes over everything in her purse.

Vav steps inside and gives the place a once over. It’s not much different from his own apartment this one just has more of Hilda’s inventions around.

“Huh. X-Ray has a date tonight too.”

Hilda smiles and seems to be holding back a laugh. “You don’t say. Well I better get going, don’t wanna keep my date waiting he might cry.”

Vav waves goodbye and closes the door behind her. He makes his way into the living room where an adorable little 3 year old girl is playing with some toys. As Vav gets closer he notices that they are X-Ray and Vav action figures. _We don’t have action figures. Hilda must’ve made them._

He sits down on the ground next to the toddler and she pays him no mind. Vav watches as she makes his action figure fight a giant dinosaur plushie. She’s making sound affects and it’s just so cute Vav can’t help but grin.

A tapping at the window startles Vav. He glances over and gasps at the familiar silhouette perched outside. He runs over and opens the window allowing the vigilante inside. Mogar steps inside and frowns at his surroundings.

“What are you doing here?”

Mogar opens his mouth to answer, but something catches his intention and his eyes widen. He walks over to the living room and points at Kim who is still wrapped up in her own business.

“Why is there a child here?”

Vav’s amused at Mogar’s confusion. “She’s Hilda’s niece. I’m looking after her while Hilda’s on a date.”

Mogar frowns at the toddler. “She should be able to fend for herself.”

Vav gasps. “She’s three!”

Mogar crosses his arms. “I could fend for myself at that age.”

Vav’s eyes widen. “Really?”

Mogar sits down on the couch and pats the space next to him. Vav sits down, and Mogar starts his story.

*********

_Mogar didn’t have a big family, it was just him and his mother; she taught him everything. She taught him how to climb trees when danger was nearby, and how to catch fish with his hands. Even when he wanted to explore the forest she was always nearby. His mother made sure he knew how to do all these things as soon as possible. Mogar doesn’t remember his exact age but he was very small._

_The fish catching was the hardest, so sometimes his mother would catch fish for him. He did try though, but his hands weren’t the same as her paws. He did end up developing a skill of catching them with his teeth._

_His mother had to hibernate every so often so Mogar had to learn how to fend for himself. He couldn’t hibernate for some reason so while she was asleep he had to feed himself and protect himself. He didn’t have his sword originally so he used sharp sticks and rocks as weapons against nearby predators such as wolves and other bears._

_His favourite memories were when he got too tired to keep walking and his mother would carry him around her back. He also loved when they slept, because she would keep him warm in her big fur covered arms._

_But then one day she left to go hunting and Mogar waited. He waited for days all alone in the cave they’d taken up residence in. But she never came back._

**********

Vav leans forward and pulls Mogar into a hug, the bear man squirms and pushes him away. Vav pouts and Mogar rolls his eyes. Vav’s about to ask about the intricacies of being raised by a bear when he feels a tugging at his shirt. He looks down and Kim is staring up at him.

“I’m hungry.”

Vav stands up and heads to the kitchen. “I’ll make us all dinner. Play nice!”

Vav scans Hilda’s pantries and finds some easy microwave meals. He pulls out three sashays for pasta and quickly mills around the kitchen mixing all the ingredients together. Half an hour later he has 3 bowls of pasta and heads back to the lounge. What he sees warms his heart.

Mogar is lying on the ground next to Kim holding the Vav action figure and playing with her. She’s moving the X-Ray figure as they re-enact the two heroes saving the city.

Vav hands them each a bowl of pasta, Kim happily digs in while Mogar stares at curiously. The bright yellow mixture is new to him. He’s still holding the Vav figure when he starts eating.

“Why is there a miniature you?” Mogar asks around a mouthful of food holding the toy out for him to see.

“I think Hilda made it. It’s a toy.”

Mogar frowns. “Toy?”

“Yeah, kids play with them. Like what you and Kim were doing before.”

Mogar nods accepting the explanation. They all finish their pasta quickly and Vav does the dishes leaving the two to play. When he returns Mogar is crawling around the floor with Kim sitting on his back giggling and grinning happily.

Vav quickly pulls out his phone and snaps a picture. The flash catches both of their attention, and Vav puts his phone away trying to act innocent. They go back to pretending to explore a forest while Vav watches from the couch.

After an hour Vav stands up announcing that it’s bedtime. Kim runs off and gets changed into her pyjamas. Mogar stands up and faces Vav.

“Bedtime?”

“It’s when kids have to go to bed. People sleep in beds.”

Mogar nods, and Vav wonders if he understands since he sleeps standing up.

When Kim comes back she’s in bright blue pajamas.

“I’m going to sleep now.”

Vav crouches down so that they’re face to face. “Do you need to be tucked in?”

She shakes her hid grinning happily. “Thank you for dinner.”

Vav smiles. “Happy to help.”

Before she runs off to bed she runs over to Mogar and hugs his legs. “Thank you for playing with me.”

Mogar’s startled face is adorable and Vav grins as he awkwardly pats her head. Kim skips sprints off to her room and Vav’s still grinning at Mogar.

“What?”

“You’re good with kids. It’s cute.”

Mogar crosses his arms. “I’m not cute.”

**********

Hilda returns to her apartment an hour later and grins at what she sees. Mogar and Vav are both passed out on the couch and are leaning against each other. Hilda quickly snaps a picture of it with her phone.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one on a date.”


End file.
